


Devils With Halos

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Awakening Wes POV. 250 words. Wesley watches Angel wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils With Halos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

He's staring once again through iron bars, praying to anyone who will listen that the end will once more justify the means. Foolish to have thought he knew what he'd be up against, what they'd be up against. More foolish still to have considered himself prepared based on book learning and one encounter with what he'd assumed at the time was Angelus. That wasn't the real thing, no more than the Doximall-induced bliss had been real.

For as terrifying as that small taste had been, it is nothing compared to what he's feeling now, a cold chill that has nothing to do with the darkness they are fighting, everything to do with the darkness they've brought forth. He's brought forth. Once again, he's taken matters into his own hands. Should something go awry, no matter that they all agreed to it in the end, his will be the hands stained with blood.

If this fails, the repercussions will be far worse than a pillow in the face or a knife to the throat, and he's no longer sure that there is anything any of them can do to gain the cooperation of their captive.

The laughter echoes in the room, in his head, and he can hear the echo of every one of his many failures reflected in the notes. There's no trace of Angel in that laugh, in that smile. Angel took no joy from his moments of malice. Angelus, he feels certain, will delight in nothing save malevolence.


End file.
